death's book
by joey starkey
Summary: finns birth day is up and is in for more then just a happy birthday
1. Chapter 1

me: well first story

finn:yea today i'm 14

jake:yaa finsfr. oh sorry i have had like 6 cans of beer and this makes 12(passes out)

finn and me:dum ass

me:well on with the story review or rapests will come to your house

* * *

><p>Finn was in death's library and found a book called 'death's survival guide'. Finn picked up the book and went to death and said'' Hay death can I borrow this book?''. Death looked at it and said ''you know what man you can have that o and here's a new sword happy birth day.''. Finn toke the sword out of the holder it had a black blade and a silver handle. ''Thanks deaths see you later.'' Finn said as he went home.<p>

finn changed his look from blue shirt and shorts to black shorts and black muscle shirt he still had his hat but it had bin monifyed with a metal plating. Back home Finn found out what kind of sword it was and said ''the death blade is a sword that is built for the toughest fighters. Indestructible, only the person it was made for can use it, sharp enough to cut other swords, and CAN'T KILL PERSON IT WAS MADE FOR. Dam death went all out for my present.''. He put the sword on his back and the book in his backpack. Then went to the candy kingdom.

In the kingdom everybody was there for his party. Jake his yellow dog with strech powers came over and said ''hay man how ya doing.''. He threw up and passed out. Finn grabbed 50$ out of Jake's wallet, took out a marker and drew on his face. after the party Finn brought home his presents a guitar form Marceline, I phone from LSP, crystal ball necklets from ice king, weight set for princess muscles, hoodie with head phones in the strings from raggedy princess, and the phone numbers from pretty much every princess in the land.'' dam Finn you're the most popular guy in OOO is that a new sword?'' said Jake. Finn said ''death gave it to me it's by far the best sword I have ever seen, well-nigh Jake." Finn stayed up reading then found a location of a fire ring. He picked up his phone and called ice king. "YO ice king I need a favor I need to go fight the eyes in the dungeon of the crystal eye I need what's under it you can have the diamond see you there in five.'' .Finn grabbed his sword and went out.

Finn and the ice king were in the dungeon ice king said "hay Finn what is so important that you need my help?" Finn said" the crystal eye fire ring gives the ability to control fire like you control ice with you crown I want it. ". They lifted the diamond and the fire eyes came out and attacked ice king took out 5 and Finn with his new sword he took out the rest with some impressive moves. Ice king said "Wow Finn you got some moves so now what? ". Finn went to the hole where the eyes hid, reached down and grabbed a peace of shiny metal and dusted it off and put it on his hand. Bubble gum came out and said "What have I told you about-hay what happened here?" Ice king said" Finn said there was a fire ring under there that he wanted it and he asked me for help but you should have seen him he took out 20 eyes and did not even break a sweat." .Bubble gum look at them and said "What why are you helping Finn and not trying to capture a princess?'. Finn finally spoke "we have a roil promise that he can't do that so shut up I'm going home." With that Finn flew home.

Next morning Finn made breakfast for Jake and Marceline who came over. "Ok strawberry's for Marceline and pancakes for Jake. I'M going out see ya" Finn said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>me:well heres chapter 1<p>

finn:that sword is awsome what is up next

me:you meat the a girl and jake gets a suprise


	2. Chapter 2

me: well now we see who finns lady friend is

finn: tell me

me:no

finn: why

me:because it will mess up the story

* * *

><p>Finn was out fighting monster s when Jake and Marceline came and saw Finn take out 500 without even trying. Jake said "DUDE when did you learn to fight like that you're a good fighter but not that good." Marceline saw his sword and said "Finn where'd you get a death blade sword?" Death Finn said simply. Finn was walking in cave and found a mirror and it had an inscription on it that said threw this mirror lies a land that will a maze you. Finn walked through it and out the cave. When he was out the cave he saw a blue woman fighting a cat and a girl. She froze the girl and was going to kill her Finn jump in and the women blasted him with ice and Finn melted himself out. "You think you can freeze me ice bitch." He said slicing the girl out of the ice in one cut. "I'm the ice queen. Why don't you put down the sword and fight like a man." Said the ice queen landing on the ground. Finn smirked and said "Why don't you take off the terraria and fight like the bitch you are." The cat said" OOO burn." Finn put his sword in the ground and blasted her with a fire blast and she blasted him with Ice." you think you can beat me your just a CHILD." Ice queen said then Finns eyes glowed red and his fire was so powerful a volcano would have been jealous. Ice queen got burn and said "aw hell I'm out of here." He walked to the girl and the cat said "don't tough her." Finn just walked over and said" are you ok?" the girl looked at him and said "I don't have to answer that .now if you're that powerful you can't be good." She pulled out her sword and Finn pulled out his and the girl came at him and he blocked every move then pined her on the ground." I don't want to fight names Finn hero of OOO." Finn said holding out his hand the girl toke his hand and said "Fionna the human hero of AAA and this is cake." Finn was in shock but said "another human I thought I was the last one." He takes off his hat and Fionna gasped and cake spit out her coffee. Before they say anything the ground started shaking. Finn put his hat back on and drew his sword 100 lava monsters came. "We can't fight them we will get burned" cake said. Finn jumped in and was destroying every one of them. 10 jumped on him but he just brock free but his shirt was burned off. Fionna was wide eyed. Cake said "DAM". Finn was totally ripped he finished off the monsters and walked up and said "take a picture it will last longer." He went to his bag and toke out a black t-shirt an put it on. "Let's continue this inside." Cake said going inside.<p>

* * *

><p>me: how do you like it<p>

finn:wow shes an A-CLASS with 2 D's on her

fionna:(sneaks up behind finn) ya i'm good lookin

me:give me some tips on what to right


	3. Chapter 3

jake:well what are we in for this time

me:you being raped if you eat my donut

jake:you wouldent do that would you

finn:well moving on

fionna:well this might be fun (starts making out with finn)

me:let me show you (shoves them in a closet)

jake:(eats a donut)

* * *

><p>"So your from another dimension that's so cool maybe we could go some time." Fionna said to Finn who was on a branch upside down by his feet doing sit ups. "It's not that grate I would like to see around this land a bit." Finn was interrupted by ice queen freezing cake "every cake needs frosting but this is ridicules." Finn grabbed his sword and ice queen knocked it out of his hand they were both blasting each other the blast collided and were fighting to out power each other. Just then a portal formed and out came ice king, Marceline, bubble gum, Jake, and LSP. Finn let go of the blast and it broke on contact Finn said "hay guy what's up" Jake ran over and said "Finn you're ok" ice king looked at ice queen and said "Finn who's that?" Finn smiled and said "ice king that happens to be a girl version of you." Ice queen flew at Finn but he shot a fire blast at her tiara it fell off Finn ducked and she fell on ice king and they looked in to each other's eyes and fionna said walking out with 2 sodas in her hand "ice queen you're such a slut." Finn laughed, kissed her, and then he put his arm around her. Everyone had a different response<p>

Jake- wow man just wow

Bubble gum- (drops to her knees) !

Marceline- she's almost as hot as me

Ice king – Finn you have good taste in women

LSP-oh no way Finn I'm so proud of you

Cake walked out and saw them and said "ok who are they?" "Cake this ice king, Marceline, LSP, and this is princess pain in the ass I mean bubble gum. This is my bro Jake the dog." Finn said pointing at them. Cake said hello and went over to Jake and said "HAY BIG BOY!" Finn was trying not to laugh at this and said "ok before Cake try's to take away Jake's virginities lets go take that tour you promised me fionna." Jake ran to Finn and asked "can I ride in the backpack" Finn smirked and said "I thought you were mister ladies' man, all right but is going to be a rough ride." He jumped up and did a quintuple front flip then 2 wings made out of lava, a mace tail, and a pair of shades made out of diamonds appeared . He picked up fionna and they all were on their way to Marshall Lee the Vampire King. After 30 minutes Finn got bored and flew straight up and at about 300 feet he went down corkscrew free fall. Fionna was screaming but it turned in to laughing and right before Finn hit the ground he flew up more did 4 loups, 7 cork screws, and 3 more free falls all more terrifying then the last. He landed fionna was dizzy and said "WOO HOO what a ride." Jake jumped out the bag and threw up everything he ate in the last week Finn saw this and said "oh sorry Jake forgot you were in there." Jake looked up and said "You really enjoyed that you all most gave a dam heart attack" Finn flew back up and Cake ran after Jake. He turned in to a hang glider and ran. They made it to a cave and Jake who managed to get in Finns pack got out and threw up and said "Ok who lives here?" fionna who managed to stop laughing said "Marshall Lee the Vampire King he scares Cake every time we come." Jake said "I would rather take that chance if it gets this cat away from me." Marshall Lee flew out and scared cake who ran in to Fiona's backpack. Jake looked at him and yelled THANK YOU. Marshall Lee looked at everyone and when he saw Marceline he said "well who's this good looking peace of vampire." Marceline blushed and said "uh guys I'm going to stay here for a while. Later players" Finn smirked and said "well let's go see what's next." Jake jumped in his pack and they take off. Fionna said" Hay where is cake?" Finn said "Well let's just say her and Jake are having some fun."

* * *

><p>jake:(with cake on top of him) please get her off mummumumumuuummmm(cake slides her toung down jakes mouth and comes out ass and licks his penis)<p>

me:(on the ground laughing so hard having trouble breathing) ...please reveiw. i need some water


	4. Chapter 4

**me:well chapter 4**

**jake:why did cake rape me?**

**cake:(sneeks up be hind him) you LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE me**

**jake:(cowers in fear)**

**me: because you ate my donut **

**jake: i'll do anything if you keep her away from her** **away from me**

**me:(congers a wooden box) get in this box**

**jake:ok**

**me:(Locked the box) oh and by the way cakes in there to**

**cake:THANK YOU**

**jake:when i get out of here i'm gonna kick your ass**

**me:one with the show**

* * *

><p>Bubble gum was getting a wired feeling and said "hay fionna where are we going?" Fionna who was currently standing on Finns back acting like she was surfing looked out and said "we are here." They made it to the candy kingdom and Finn landed and Jake jumped out he grew to normal size he had lip stick on his face and his fur was all ruffled he said "I will never be able to forget the haunting thing that just happened to me" Cake came out and Jake screamed CRAZY CAT SLUT! Cake said "aw I know you loved it." Everyone laughed at this and they walked in the Castile and a prince came out and said "hello fionna and Cake welcome who are you? Finn toke off his shades and said "I'm Finn and these are my friends Jake, ice king, LSP, and princess bubble gum. "The prince looked and the princess and she said "uh Finn I'm going to stay here a bit so you can go." Finn grabbed fionna and flew out everyone fallowed.<p>

LSP got bored and said "YO Finn if we saw the other versions of the others where is the other me?" Finn made a sharp turn and was at a camp site and LSP said "why are we at my camp site?" Jake and cake got in the bag Finn gunned it up. Then lumpy space prince came out and saw her.

Finn and fionna were at her tree house and Jake got out and said "finally I can go to bed and can wake up and this will all just be a dream. A sick dream." They went in and Finn and fionna crashed on the bed they shared and fell asleep. _This is weird Finn blushes every time bubble gum hugs him now he sleeps with a girl and acts like its normal I have to see what's up but first I have to get this horny cat off me. _Jake thought with cake's arms coiled around him. He just fell asleep and when he woke up he saw that the two human's weren't there but cake was he shrunk and went to the kitchen and saw Finn on a tree branch doing sit ups and fionna eating breakfast. "Hay Jake checkout the new power" Finn said turning invisible. Jake gasped and said "Wow Finn that's awesome. Oh hay fionna." "Sup" she said simply. Cake came out and said "Who made breakfast?" Fionna got up and said "Finn man I have NEVER had food as good as Finn's." Finn was outside doing his exercises .Push-ups with flips every time he goes up and only his hands tough the ground. The others came out and saw that Finn was fighting the ice queen she sent out an army of ice monsters Finn made 4 copies of himself then they destroyed the army. Then they ran in a circle a tornado of fire came and destroyed the ice kingdom. Ice queen said "What the hell you just destroyed my kingdom" Finn threw ice queen to the remains of her kingdom. Jake screamed "IT'S GOOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>me: well i'm sorry i have not updated the story i have a bad dizzes called <em>WRIGHTERS BLOCK<em> tell me what you think and ways to tourcher jake the sexier the betterer**

**jake: why do you hate me **

**me: you lame**

**finn:(comes out of closite in underware) what i miss**

**jake:i have been raped by a cat,shock everytime i tried to stop and you have just been in the closite doing i dont want to know**

**fionna:(comes out in only he underware and bra) how long have we been at it**

**finn:3 days**

**me:ALL RIGHT FINN**

**cake:WHOOO HOO YOU GO GIRL**

**jake: you people are so dame sick**


	5. Chapter 5

Cake: (chases Jake into the bathroom)

Jake:no not there. Stop it cake. I'm getting f***ed up help me.

me: (locks door)no cause you ate my donut and thank you **What time is it adventure time **for the idea

jake: **What time is it adventure time you** sick f***ing basterd

cake:thank you

me:the story is in progress and will be updated soon.**What time is it adventure time** you rock


End file.
